


The Secret Life of Nicole Haught

by v_i_o_l_e_t_s



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: ...I don't have an explanation, Continue, Edit, F/F, Feel free to rewrite, I just love the idea okay, Immortal Nicole haught, One Shot, This is a one-shot, Very incomplete, etc. w/o credit, is my aesthetic, unicorn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_i_o_l_e_t_s/pseuds/v_i_o_l_e_t_s
Summary: Nicole Haught had a secret. She's a unicorn. Well, sometimes. She had the ability to transform into a unicorn at will, unlike the rest of her family, who transformed into foxes. Unfortunately, this gift came at a higher price than normal. Usually, the gift she had required an uncontrollable full moon transformation as payment, but Nicole's required that and the curse of being bound to protect the Ghost River Triangle. One night, this curse came in handy, but at a price.





	The Secret Life of Nicole Haught

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bothering me to be written as soon as I thought it. I probably won't continue it unless it gets enough feedback for me to feel bad for not doing so lol. And this is my first fanfic so sorry not sorry if it's terrible. Enjoy a serious take on an absolutely ridiculous idea. Also, sorry for the formatting. I'm doing this on my phone, and I have no clue how to fix it lmao

Nicole Haught was a lot of things but cowardly was not one. So, when she got a call that there was a fire in a barn with horses trapped inside, she didn't hesitate. She got in her car, and she drove. She drove not only because she knew how small the fire department in this town was, but also because she knew it was her duty to protect all of this town's residents. Equine or otherwise, it didn't matter.  
She parked her car and practically threw herself out of it. She noticed that the fire wasn't actually in the barn, but behind it. She had little time before the fire burned threw the dry grass and to the barn so she had to act quickly.  
No one else was on the scene, so she suspected he owner of the barn wasn't close by. Wondering why she was the only one called to this when so many people were more qualified, she ran up to the barn. She pushed on it, but it didn't nudge. Barred from the other side most likely. That meant there had to be another entrance.  
She went to the backside of the barn, but the flames were too close for her to get to the entrance there. She cursed under her breathe and prayed that no one would show up just yet.  
Sitting down on the ground, she tried to bring herself into the right frame of mind to do what she was about to do. It took about a minute, but soon, in place of Nicole Haught, stood a blood-red unicorn. Nicole backed up a good twenty yards and charged full-force at the front entrance.  
As she collided with the wood, it splintered and almost broke apart. One more good hit was all it'd take to get in.  
Suddenly, she heard the horses panicking. She'd have to hurry. She rushed the barn again, and she stumbled inside among splintering wood. Those were going to be a bitch to get out. Luckily, there were only four horses, so, after bridling them all, she led them outside.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waverly Earp though she knew her girlfriend, but, as she watched a unicorn charge into a burning barn and return as said girlfriend, she was seriously beginning to question things.  
Her sister Wynonna stood beside her and watched too, but Waverly was the only one freaked out by this new development.  
Her sister walked up to Nicole, who hadn't noticed them yet, and tapped on her shoulder.  
"Hey, haught-stuff, guess now we know why you're so corn-y," Wynonna said. She was chuckling at her own joke while Nicole looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.  
Waverly gathered herself and walked over to them. "Ignore her," she said, "she's just being Wynonna. Like usual." She smiled. "This is an interesting development, though, how long has this been happening?" It was clear in Waverly's voice that she was both curious and desperately trying not to freak out.  
At this point Nicole wasn't sure what to do. This was a secret that most members of her family took to their grave. Having a child with someone of her capabilities made someone like her, and that's the only way someone would be let in the know. But this was her hyper-intelligent girlfriend and her stubbornly brave best friend. She would have told the first eventually. Maybe once they adopted a child together or something similar. But now, the traditionality of it was ruined.  
"You're right. I can transform into a unicorn. My family can transform into foxes. I'm an anomaly. Good thing for these horses," she chuckled nervously, lifting her hands slightly to motion toward the horses on the end of the leads she was holding.  
Wynonna said, "Something tells me there's a curse involved." She took a sip of the coffee she was holding thoughtfully.  
"I wish I could of told you this the right way, but you're right. There's the predictable full moon thing, but I have something different, too. I'm bound to this place. I can leave it, but I have to return every once in a while and spend some time here to clean it up and make sure it's protected. It was easier just to move," Nicole explained.  
"Welcome to the curse club, Officer Unicorn," Wynonna joked.  
"Wait, so if you're bound to protect it, being a unicorn only seems like a small advantage. Is there anything else?" Waverly questioned, now curious more than anything.  
Nicole cleared her throat nervously, "Yeah, I'm, uh, immortal."  
"Haught-Damn, corn-y," Wynonna said in disbelief. Had she had a mouth full of coffee right then she probably would have spat it out.  
"I-immortal?" Waverly sputtered out.  
"Yeah, I-" Nicole started.  
"And you didn't think to mention that? And what about the times you got injured what about-"  
"Slow down, baby girl. Haughty-corn looks likes she'd about to miss herself."  
Nicole took a deep breathe and continued, " I can be injured, but not gravely. I could be shot through the heart at point-blank range, and I'd recover. Explosives are the only thing I haven't tested, but I feel like I may not come out of that alive. I think they're he exception."  
"I need whiskey," Wynonna declared. "Well, more. This coffee was pretty heavily laced with it." She shloshed the small amount of remaining liquid around her mug.  
Waverly sighed. "I think sleep is what we all need. Already called the owner. He was at Shorty's. He's on his way. Since you've got this covered, we're going to go. See you tomorrow, Nicole."  
"Bye, corn-y.  
"Bye, Wynonna. Still on for coffee before I go in tomorrow, Waves?"  
Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole breifly before ushering Wynonna to the car.  
They pulled out onto the road and Nicole hoped, against logic (and maybe against what was best) that her curse could somehow transfer to Waverly.


End file.
